


My Vows to You

by serenitybloooms



Series: Our Love Journey [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Wedding preparation, idk why i'm writing this, not angst, pre-wedding, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitybloooms/pseuds/serenitybloooms
Summary: Maybe Minhyun had it enough.





	My Vows to You

Minhyun sits on the chair alone and let the other chair beside him that is supposed to be sitted by his fiance empty. The wedding organizer has already left to work for what he wants but the latter still feels empty. It’s already two weeks since he worked for his wedding, but Minhyun feels suffocated. From choosing the venue until choosing the menu, he did it all by himself. Daniel always has a reason to decline the appointment everytime Minhyun asks him. From having a meeting until some ridiculous things. Minhyun sighs and rubs his face hard, he feels so tired and just wants to go home. But he needs to go to the flowers shop first for the decoration. He is exhausted, but he feels disappointed more than anything.

 

Minhyun can hear the “clicking” sounds, meaning  Daniel has arrived at their shared apartements. He doesn’t even give a glance to his fiance when Daniel calls for him and kisses his cheeks. He does not bother and keep clicking the remote’s buttons repeatedly. Daniel feels something weird, _“Maybe he have problems with the plans”._

“Hyung?” Daniel tries to hug his fiance but got pushed slightly, making his eyes widened.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” the silent is too defeating, Daniel can’t stand it anymore. Before he can say anything, Minhyun already cut him off.

“No, I’m not okay. I’m not okay, Kang Daniel.” Daniel is shocked by the outburst of Minhyun, not to forget that he sees tears in the side of Minhyun’s eyes.

“Hyung --“ Minhyun doesn’t let him talk again.

“I’m tired, Daniel. You’re not the one who works until late at night, but you give all the preparation to me. At least if you care enough, come with me. Just sit beside me, I’m gonna choose it all. Don’t make me attend it alone and choose alone, making me like I’m the only one who wants this marriage. I’m not asking you to accompany me everyday, but can you at least participate for awhile?” Minhyun screams at him, leaving Daniel in silence.

 

“Am i the only one who wants this marriage to happen? If you feel burdened then you can say it to me. Say that you need more time, just reject my proposal .... don’t make me feel like this. This is even worse than rejection, Daniel.” The last part almost left unheard by Daniel who is still trying to get a grasp of the situations. What makes him more hurt is because Minhyun is crying and he hates it, he made his beloved one crying. He’s the reason behind those tears. His fiance takes the coat and walks out from their apartement.

Maybe Minhyun had it enough.

★彡

“Mind to tell me what happened to you and your puffy eyes?” Sungwoon puts the hot camomile tea in front of Minhyun who is still clunging into his coat. Minhyun mutters a small thanks and takes the cup, blowing it slightly.

“We had a fight ... or maybe It was a fight I had with myself.” Sungwoon knows what Minhyun said as “we” means Daniel and him. He stays still and wait for the younger to continue.

“I-i’m ... i’m tired doing all the works alone. From choosing the venue, choosing the colors, choosing and trying the menus, go to the florist for the decoration, still answering about my in-law question and I need to go to work too. I just need him beside me, hyung. I just need some support from him. I want to see him feeling excited about this wedding too. But ... he seems like he doesn’t care at all. When i’m asking about his opinion he just said he agrees with whatever i choose. I feel like i’m the only one who wants this wedding to happen.” Minhyun buries his face in his folded arms while Sungwoon pats his head slightly.

“Did you talk about it to him just now? What’s his responses?” Minhyun sighs loudly, he remembers Daniel’s shocked face and how the younger not saying anything.

“He doesn’t say anything.” Sungwoon strokes his arms, hoping it’s enough to comfort the younger.

“You know that Daniel is very busy, right? He needs to handle the big company alone. And, remember that he trusts you so much. That’s why he always says he is agree with your decision. You know Daniel’s taste sucks. The wedding can be in the jungle if he is the one who handles it.” Minhyun laughs a little bit, imagining if Daniel is the one who prepares their wedding and it’s really in the jungle. It must be disaster.

“But .. i feel like i’m rushing everything and he is not ready for this wedding. Does he ... still love me?” Sungwoon frowns at the question. If  there is someone who knows about their relationship that well, it must be Sungwoon. He was the one who introduced Daniel to Minhyun because the younger kept bothering him about the handsome boy who looks like a prince but remind him as fox as well. And he can clearly see Daniel is still whipped and is following Minhyun everywhere he goes like a puppy. Daniel must have any reason behind his weird action.

“He still loves you, so much. Believe me. Now just take a rest, you must be tired.” Minhyun nods and walks to the guest room that Sungwoon already prepared. After making sure Minhyun is asleep, he doesn’t forget to text Daniel about Minhyun’s whereabouts. Hoping they can solve it as soon as possible. Because the wedding is only in two weeks.

★彡

Daniel sighs in relieve after reading Sungwoon’s message about Minhyun already sleeping in his apartment. He just finished taking the shower and walking slowly to the dining room, only to find there’s no food and he frowns. Did Minhyun already eat before he go? He sighs again and decides to make some ramyun. Honestly he’s too tired to make food but he can’t skip it. Minhyun will nag at him if he is sick because he is skipping his meals.

Usually Minhyun will be the one who cooks for them, and Minhyun will sit in front of him. Telling him how his day goes, how it’s hard to deal with the wedding organizer, how he loves to see the colorful flowers when he goes to the flower shops and etc. But now he’s alone, without Minhyun’s voices and it feels so empty.

Daniel knows he fucked up. He knows he should be helping Minhyun but the company needs him. He worked so hard finishing the deadline so one week before their wedding, he can prepare it freely and they can go to honeymoon without any disturbance. It’s his fault for not talking sooner with Minhyun but he wants it to be a surprise. He stares at the tickets that he just purchased this afternoon.

_Japan._ Minhyun favorite place to go and he remember how Minhyun’s eyes will shine  everytime he talks about his dreams to go to Japan, especially Kyoto.

He rubs his face hard and sighs for the nth times. What should he do? Should he go to Sungwoon’s apartment? The quietness is killing him slowly and he can’t take it anymore. He needs Minhyun, his Minhyun.

★彡

Daniel feels so grateful because Sungwoon gives him permission to enter his apartment in this late night and the older just pat his shoulders.

“Do what you need to do, he needs you.” Daniel nods and walks to his fiancee’s room. He finds Minhyun sleeping soundly and he feels bad when he see Minhyun’s puffy eyes. The older must be crying a lot. After staring for awhile, he settles his body beside Minhyun, trying not to wake the other up. After struggling a lot, he finds a comfortable position and he can feel Minhyun moves closer to him, as if trying to find the warmth. Daniel wraps his arms around Minhyun’s waist and pull the older until Minhyun settles inside his arms, secure and safe. They will talk tomorrow. Definitely.

★彡

Strangely, Minhyun felt he could sleep peacefully last night. He tries to move because the sun start hitting his face, but something is preventing him from moving. Wait – did someone sleep beside him? Sungwoon hyung? He would never do that. A thief? Why would a thief hug him? Before he can think of anything else, he feels that person buries his face on his neck.

“Good morning.” Minhyun knows that hoarse voice too well, it’s Daniel. Minhyun is stunned because Daniel now sleeping beside him. Was he already there since last night? No wonder Minhyun felt so safe.

“Hey.” Daniel calls him again, but no response. Minhyun doesn’t know how to face Daniel. Sure he is disappointed with the younger but it’s not Daniel’s fault at all. He was just too tired yesterday and he exploded. Minhyun feels bad and he is now thinking of what he should say, what he should do. Daniel hugs him more tightly and suddenly flips him, now they are face to face and Minhyun can see Daniel’s tired face clearly. Automatically he touches Daniel’s cheeks and rubs it slightly. His fiance touches his hands and snuggles in Minhyun’s neck.

“I’m sorry” Daniel says slowly while Minhyun starts stroking on Daniel’s hair.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk and made you work alone, I’m sorry for being an insensitive person and think you can handle it yourself, i’m sorry for being a dick and not asking if you need help.” Minhyun sighs quietly and feels guilty. Daniel already has so much things on his plate and he added one more.

“No, i should be the one who needs to say sorry. Sorry for bursting out like that yesterday.” Minhyun kisses Daniel’s forehead and the latter closes his eyes, trying to remember how this feels.

“No, I’m the one who needs to help you. Sorry hyung, please don’t leave me.” Minhyun chuckles and Daniel can feel the vibration through his chest.

“Dummy, we’re getting married. How can i leave you?” Now they look at each other and Minhyun shows him that smile he love the most.

“I love you too much, it never crossed in my mind to leave you.” The older says softly, brushing Daniel’s hair that covers his eyes. Daniel stays inside Minhyun’s embraces for a long time, doesn’t want to let him go. There’s no words exchanged again, just a comfortable silence. Just savoring each other’s warmth, but it feels so perfect. Complete.

(PS: Big thankyou to Sungwoon who let these two dumber solving their problems in his apartment)

 

★彡

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say thankyou to Ai for giving me a title and to Rani for proofread it for me, gosh i love u guys ; u ;  
> And if you read this, that's mean you survive from all of the mess that I've made  
> And thankyou so much everyone who read this omg i love guys (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾♡  
> Hope all of you enjoy this story ❤❤


End file.
